


Duet

by hotcocoa



Series: semishira weekend 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotcocoa/pseuds/hotcocoa
Summary: Day 3: karaokeKenjirou regrets letting Taichi drag him along to team karaoke night.





	

Kenjirou honestly doesn’t know how he got roped into this. It probably has something to do with the fact that Taichi completely and utterly betrayed him by actually  _ wanting _ to go on this ridiculous excursion and had whined at Kenjirou until he gave in (which actually hadn’t taken very long, because Kenjirou is surprisingly weak when it comes to Taichi).

Which is how he finds himself squished between Goshiki and  _ Semi _ , of all people, in a too-small karaoke room while he’s subjected to the torture of Tendou singing some awful pop song. Not for the first time that evening, he glares across the table at Taichi, who shrugs back at him with a lazy grin. Kenjirou gestures subtly towards Semi, and Taichi just winks.

_ Fuck you _ , Kenjirou mouths.

Taichi blows him a kiss.

“I told Wakatoshi not to give him the microphone,” Semi grumbles from Kenjirou’s left as Tendou tries and unabashedly fails to hit one of the higher notes in the song.

“I don’t think Ushijima-san was the right person to assign that task to,” Kenjirou comments drily.

Semi looks at him in surprise. “Yeah, so,” he says, shifting to face Kenjirou properly, “what are you doing here, by the way? I thought—hang on, let me get this right—‘the only thing worse than karaoke would be giving up my position to Semi-san’?”

Taichi lets out a poorly-concealed snort as Kenjirou bristles. “I never said anything like that!” he snaps. “Anyway, this is a team outing, isn’t it? And I’m a member of the team so I’m going to participate in team events, thanks.”

“Ooh, that sounds familiar…”

“Shut up, Taichi.”

“Oh, I didn’t know you realized you were part of a team,” Semi pipes up innocently.

Kenjirou narrows his eyes. “Taichi, switch places with me.”

“Nah,” Taichi says, casually stretching his long legs into Kenjirou’s space. “I’m good over here, thanks.”

Kenjirou kicks him in the shin.

“You know,” Semi says, drawing Kenjirou’s attention back to him, “if you’re really committing to this whole ‘team participation’ thing”—he grins—“you should sing.”

“No thanks,” Kenjirou says flatly.

Semi opens his mouth to argue when a microphone is shoved in his face.

“Semisemi! It’s your turn!”

“It is  _ not _ —”

“Yes it is!” Tendou insists. “You’re the only third year who hasn’t sung yet! Now get on with it so the second years can have their turn!”

Semi narrows his eyes at Tendou, then glares at Kenjirou (as if this is  _ his _ fault?) before grabbing the microphone out of Tendou’s hand and making his way to the front of the room. Kenjirou settles back into his seat with a smirk. He can’t  _ wait _ to hear—

This?

The smirk slides right off of Kenjirou’s face.

Semi’s voice is  _ beautiful _ .

Kenjirou doesn’t recognize the song, but it’s soft and slow and something he never would have thought Semi could pull off. He  _ can _ , though, and Kenjirou subconsciously leans forward in his seat, staring in awe. Semi is singing with his eyes closed at first, but when he opens them, he immediately locks gazes with Kenjirou, who feels a hot blush bloom across his cheeks as he comes to an awful, horrifying realization.

He likes Semi Eita.

Taichi is grinning at him, but when Semi finishes the song and Kenjirou turns to look at him, he sees the horrified look on his face and drops the smirk in surprise.

“Kenjirou—?”

Everyone else is applauding as Kenjirou shoves Goshiki out of the way and dashes out of the room, unsure of where he’s going but knowing that he needs to  _ leave _ . But of course Semi has never, ever made his life easy, and Kenjirou doesn’t get very far before a hand catches his wrist.

“Was I that bad?” Semi asks, laughing nervously.

“You were terrible,” Kenjirou replies automatically, unable to meet Semi’s eyes. “I’m going home.”

Semi pulls him around to face him and frowns. “No one’s going to make you sing if you really don’t want to,” he says.

“I’m  _ tired _ ,” Kenjirou lies, trying to tug his hand away. Semi finally drops it, looking confused and maybe a little bit of something else that Kenjirou can’t decipher.

“I’m sorry if I did something to make you upset,” Semi says carefully. “I didn’t mean to—”

“I’m not upset with you, Semi-san,” Kenjirou grits out, wishing he would just drop this so he can get  _ away _ and panic properly in the comfort of his own room.

“Okay,” Semi replies, weirdly visibly relieved. “Well…if you’re really going back, can I at least walk with you? It’s kind of late—”

“Fine!” Kenjirou snaps, and his shoulders slump in defeat as he resigns himself to a long walk with the exact person he’s trying to avoid. “Fine,” he repeats tiredly.

He turns and heads for the exit without waiting for Semi, who jogs to catch up with him. “Hey,” he says, “you don’t have to be such a jerk about it, you know. I’m trying to be nice here.”

“Well, you’re not,” Kenjirou replies bluntly.

“Hey!” Semi grabs his arm and forces him to turn around again. “You said you’re not upset with me, but you’re sure  _ acting _ like it, and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t lie to me. Even you’re not usually this much of an asshole—”

“Well then why are you wasting your time on me?” Kenjirou snaps. “Just go back to serenading everyone with your perfect fucking voice—” He cuts himself off with a gasp, hand flying to cover his mouth as if it can take back the words he’s just let slip.

Semi, despite the shock evident on his face, starts to smile. “My what?” he asks, leaning in as if he can’t hear Kenjirou perfectly well from where he’s standing.

Kenjirou’s cheeks are burning as he turns to bolt out the door, but Semi catches him again and, instead of just stopping him this time, pulls him in against his chest.

“My what?” he asks again, and his lips are so close to Kenjirou’s that he can practically taste the words coming out of Semi’s mouth.

“Your perfect…voice?” Kenjirou tries weakly, unable to tear his eyes from Semi’s lips as they quirk up into a smile. Semi’s fingers find Kenjirou’s chin and force him to look up at his eyes.

Semi hums happily. “Well, I know you like my voice,” he says slyly, and Kenjirou is suddenly seized with the desire to punch the smug look off his face, “but…would you be opposed to me using my mouth for something other than talking?”

Kenjirou feels like all the breath has been knocked out of him. “No,” he says quietly, and that’s all Semi needs to close the gap between them and kiss him.

It’s Kenjirou’s first kiss, and it’s far nicer than he ever would have guessed it would be. Semi’s lips are soft and apply just a gentle pressure against his own, but it’s enough to take his breath away and maybe make him want more. The kiss only lasts for a few seconds, but when they part they’re both red in the face and having trouble breathing.

A sharp wolf-whistle suddenly has them jumping apart, staring back at the room they’d reserved in horror. The entire team is peeking around the door frame and most of them have huge grins plastered across their faces, although Goshiki looks mortified and Ushijima looks the same as always.

“It’s Kenjirou’s turn,” Tendou says cheerfully, waving at them while Taichi flashes them a thumbs up, “and I was thinking he should sing a duet.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much again to the [semishira weekend](http://semishiraweekend.tumblr.com) admins for organizing this lovely event! I had so much fun!! and thank you of course to everyone who's read my works, I hope you've enjoyed what I wrote for the event ^^ please feel free to come talk to me [@agedashi-tooru](http://agedashi-tooru.tumblr.com) on tumblr! <3


End file.
